User talk:Edgar Alexis Castillo Incerri
Prefectia Campaign Please do not keep recreating this page. We are very grateful that you are attempting to create a page of such complexity and importance for the wiki, but this is not how to do it. As a first time editor, we ask that you first learn all of our formatting and content standards before attempting a project of this great magnitude. A page like the Prefectia Campaign must emulate the quality of similar pages, such as Terran Crusade, Ultramar Campaign, or even the Third Sphere Expansion which you previously wanted to see added to the database. However, these pages were created by our most experienced editors with years of experience on this particular subject and this particular wiki. I would suggest starting with small edits on existing pages as you get the "lay of the land", so to speak, before attempting to create full pages. And I definitely would not recommend taking on a page that is the subject of its entire own sourcebook until you have a great deal more experience here. The Prefectia Campaign, like all of the missing major Tau campaigns and battles, will eventually be filled in as the staff makes its way down the list of priorities. Thanks.Montonius (talk) 23:04, July 30, 2017 (UTC) See my above answer to your request made over a week ago. Montonius (talk) 01:38, August 8, 2017 (UTC) Sandbox Hey Edgar, I stumbled upon your request. While I can not add that campaign myself and I do not think you are quite ready, you could contact our most experienced user (other than Montonius) to help you set up a Sandbox: User talk:Algrim Whitefang. There you can try and create anything you like. Try and follow the steps mentions by Montoius though, to learn how to create a proper campaign page. If you feel like you really have done a good job, not just with the Layout, formatting and style (you can read about that in our guidelines) but also with proper grammar and wording, you could show the sandbox to one of the lead users, maybe Shas'o'Kais, he is our main Tau editor. If he approves, you can show it to Monti again. --Vo0DoO40k (talk) 07:21, August 8, 2017 (UTC) Hey Edgar, a sandbox is kind of an experimenting place. It's a page, which is not part of the official wiki, but otherwise is completely like any other wiki page and it uses the same templates, etc. Think of it as a training ground if you like. You can do anything there, as it is not in the official wiki. --Vo0DoO40k (talk) 13:30, August 8, 2017 (UTC) Ah, there you should ask User talk:Algrim Whitefang. I really have no idea, but he offered it to some people already. --Vo0DoO40k (talk) 13:54, August 8, 2017 (UTC) I can subscribe to what Monti said, you should really start by finding errors or making other small edits to the wiki. I started that way and it cost me a lot of time to learn all the important stuff and I got corrected a lot, too. --Vo0DoO40k (talk) 17:24, August 8, 2017 (UTC) Prefectia Edgar, I have already explained this above. Feel free to practice in a sandbox, but this page is unlikely to ever meet our standards at your current level of experience if you seek to take it live. If you really want to contribute, start by reading ALL of the Important Links on the main page to learn our extensive formatting guidelines and then contributing first with small edits to existing pages; see how they are edited and learn from there. If you just seek to create a giant page with no experience, or start trying to rewrite whole sections of pages like Shadowsun, I can almost guarantee you that it will be deleted or extremely heavily edited. If you want to practice, this isn't the way to do it. You need to start very small and learn to walk before you run. If you just want this one page created, then just wait for the staff to do it. Your interest has been noted, and the page is under construction. But this path you're heading down probably will not result in the page or pages you want unless you can create quality equal to that of our most experienced users. Montonius (talk) 17:16, August 8, 2017 (UTC) RE: Making A Sandbox Adept Edgar Alexis Castillo Incerri, A sandbox is a page that users may edit however they want. This is for users to experiment and gain familiarity with how to use the wiki source code. A sandbox is for editing experiments. You can feel free to try your skills at formatting there. To edit a Sandbox page, click on "Edit" at the top of the page, make your changes, and click the "Publish" or "Save" button when you are finished. Anything added on the Sanbox will eventually be deleted and the page reverted to blank. Please do not place offensive or libelous content in the sandbox. Steps to Creating a Sanbox As a first step, you should have chosen a user name and logged in to the wiki. Whenever you are logged in, your user name appears at the top of any page on the Wiki. Click on your user name to visit your personal User page, and then click on the Edit tab. In order to create a sandbox, write this link code on the Edit screen. Example: John Doe's Sandbox. When you finish editing your User page, click on the Save button at the bottom of the Edit screen and you will be returned to your User page where your Sandbox link will be at the top of your User page. From then on, you may at any time click on that link to go to your personal Sandbox and use it for learning Wiki and for working on articles you want to create and contribute to the Wiki. Type in the following coding on your Sandbox: Next, you'll want to use the appropriate Infobox that covers the subject your writing about. (We'll use the template for creating a Campaign article.) Name of Article Since you want to create a Campaign article, you'll need to cut-and-paste the following source code: Then you'll add the appropriate headings. One you do, you can then begin to add information to the appropriate topics like the History, Forces (Enemy and Ally) and the Aftermath. When you are done with this particular article please add the following source code at the end of it: Now if you'd like to add another topic, it will separate the two topics, but keep them both on the Sandbox, in an easy to read format. To start another topic, simply begin with the source code you used at the beginning of the first article at the top of the sandbox: Then add the appropriate Infobox for your article, and simply begin editing. You can always come back later and make additional edits, add pictures or reformat anything you aren't happy with. This is an excellent tool for familiarizing yourself with the wiki source code, as well as not cluttering up the wiki with articles that don't meet the Article Quality Policy's three-paragraph minimum. Happy editing! Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Wiki Senior Associate Administrator (talk) 21:19, August 9, 2017 (UTC) P.S. I took the liberty of creating a Sanbox for you. It's on your main Profile page. You should have no issues utilising it at your leisure.